Trust Games
by ShadowDragon394
Summary: The YYH gang, thanks to King Enma have been sent to a trust program along with characters from some other anime's. Warning a smidge of Yaoi.
1. Chap 1 Intro

"Hi-ya people! Kira here soon to be joined by Shinnya, Ceileta, and Mikka. Well I think the title gives away what this is about so... YUSUKE!" A puff of smoke appears only to drift away reveling a very confused Yusuke.

"Huh?"

"Disclaimer!"

"Pft. Fine, but just this once, don't get used to me cooperating. Kira doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any other anime she may torture though this."

"Thank you, and also for a quick warning for u Yaoi haters out there, there will be Yaoi and lots of random couples... lets see, a final one against Ceileta's will is YusukeXKurama, then there's a bunch of OC's, hm I guess maybe KoenmaXBotan, KuwabaraXYukina, and Maybe I'll even bring back Sakyo for Shizuru. . But I am warning you now if you are any form of a homophobic don't read this has a Kurama and Yusuke coupling. If you don't like that, O' well live with it. I didn't make you come here in the first place. .

he he oh plus there will be so much random flirting and stuff there really is no reason to make certain couples. On with the story.

Camera Zooms in on a Large, Bright, Colorful building.

A large man with a... limited amount of hair is standing on a small stage looking out at a group.

"Okay everyone time for roll-call!" The man said happily pulling out a clipboard. "Botan?"

"Here! Here! Here!" Botan yelled waving her hands frantically.

"0.0U Okay, Hiei?" Asked the man.

"Hn."

"Could we say 'here' please."

"Grrr. Hn." Was Hiei's only response as the began unsheathing his sword.

"EEP! Eh, Anger management is next door." The man said as Hiei glared.

"Eh, Koenma?"

"I'm here! As a cool teenager!" Koenma said flashing a smile.

"Yea, um, Kurama?" the man asked.

"Present." Kurama responded.

"Great!... Kuwabara?" He asked. "Kuwabara?" He asked yet again as Botan materialized her oar and whacked a sleeping Kuwabara upside the head.

"huh? What?" He asked sitting up and wiping away some drool.

"Say 'here'" Botan responded.

"Here!"

"Great... Shizuru?"

"Yep I'm here." Shizuru responded puffing out a cloud of smoke.

"Um, I'm sorry Miss. Shizuru but there is no smoking in the building, you'll have to put that out."

"WHAT? I don't think I heard you correctly! What did you just say?" Shizuru asked while growing fangs and glaring with now glowing red eyes.

"eh heh heh heh, just calling for... Yukina, Yukina are you here?" The man asked trembling.

"Here." Yukina's small voice replied.

"Aww how adorable, how about Yusuke?"

"Hey Urameshi what are you doing?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke who was on his toes and almost to the door.

"Oh nothing! Just stretching. HERE!" Yusuke yelled walking back to his seat grumbling.

"WONDERFUL!" The man said. "Well I'm your instructor Mr. Sunshine, and lets get started. Now, lets pair up with our 'TRUST BUDDIES!'"

"Why are we here anyways Koenma!" Yusuke yelled while walking over to his 'trust buddy.'

"Daddy said that we all didn't trust each other enough."

"Yes, BUT why are THEY here?" Yusuke asked pointing to Shizuru, Yukina, and Botan.

"Because... I invited them." Koenma replied dramatically as if it was actually important.

"But WHY!"

"I sense much tension... perhaps we should do some... RELAXATION EXERSIZES! With our buddies!" Said the trust councilor happily. "Tension never leads to trustworthy-ness" he continued as everyone sweatdropped. "Now you two sit down," he said as Yusuke and Koenma plopped down angrily in the chairs in the middle of the room. "Now their partners come here." Botan and Kurama hesitantly walked up. "Now stand behind your partner."

Kurama walked up behind Yusuke and Botan stood happily behind Koenma Everyone soon followed suit and went to get partners. Kuwabara started to run towards Yukina, he watched as Hiei appeared next to her, said a few things and walked off glaring/smirking at Kuwabara. Turning around Kuwabara's eye's widened as he seen Shizuru smiling maliciously and cracking her knuckles.

"Come on little bro, lets join the group!"

"Uh guys?" Kuwabara asked as everyone went on with their business. "Eep"

**_FLASHES TO ANGER MANAGEMENT NEXT DOOR_**

"Okay group, welcome to anger management." Said a woman with long dark brown hair happily. "I'm Miss. Valerie and I'm here to help you make your life's a Happy Place. Now, Lets take roll call." She pulled out a clipboard and began.

"Shinnya?"

"Whateva," responded a shorter girl with brown hair, wearing a blue shirt that said 'Bow down to me' on the front and 'If you don't I'll make you." On the back with an evil looking smiley face.

"Yeah, um, Kira?"

"Hn." Responded the girl with long black hair with blood red highlights, green baggy pants, and a black shirt with white writing that said 'Got Yaoi?'

"Okay," said Valerie while mumbling 'doesn't anyone know how to say 'here'?'

"Did you say something Miss. Valerie?" asked Kira while playing with her pocketknife.

"Eh heh heh heh heh. Ceileta?"

"Currently Present" replied a girl with long brown hair and a purple sweater.

"Wonderful" was Val's reply. "Mikka?"

"Here! Here! Here!" Replied a tall girl with short honey-brown hair wearing a black shirt with skull and crossbones that said "Got Rum?" along with a 'I love Johnny Depp' pin.

"Okay! We're all here so lets start." Said Val as Ceileta raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Um, why am I here? I'm not the least bit angry..."

"Support dear, that's all."

"Come on, get on with the flippin' anger management stuff so I can get out of here." Shinnya yelled to her counselor.

"Oh my, it seems we need a lot of work to do." Said Val looking at Shinnya as she glared in response.

"Now why, my dear, are you so angry?"

"Because I have the right to be angry that's why!"

"I see, now why is that?" Val asked sweetly, almost sickingly so.

"It all started in the trailer park and with my sister..." She began, Val, Ceileta, and Mikka listened intently.

"Oh geez, not this again, how many times must I hear this?" Questioned Kira having already heard the life story speech three times.

**_Flashes back to Trust Room_**

"See, Just like this." Said Mr. Sunshine as he taught the YYH gang how to give massages using Koenma as an example. He let go of Koenma as Koenma shivered. "Great! Now partners start!" The counselor said as the YYH gang started their relaxation portion of the session.

_Massages go a follows: 1st person Giving Massage 2nd Person Receiving Massage_

Botan-Koenma, Kurama-Yusuke, Yukina-Hiei, and Shizuru-Kuwabara.

All the guys were relaxed as they got their massages... Exept for Hiei who was tense about his sister giving him a massage,(when is he not tense?) Kuwabara who was screaming in pain, Koenma who was blushing uncontrollably about Botan, and Yusuke who was trying to ignore the awkwardness as Kurama skillfully worked his magic.

(Kira: He seems like he would give a good massage... but awwwwwwww's I wuv Yusukwae and Kuwama pairings . Shinya: Why are you talking like that? Ceileta: What? Yusuke and Kurama can't be together! Kira: Two words. My. Story. Shinya: I thought that you said you had no anger Ceileta... Ceileta: Eh heh heh heh heh)

Flashes to a New Room

"Okay guys welcome to 'World Peace' I'll be your instructor, Stacey. It's great to see you here lets take a quick roll call." Said the counselor pulling out a clip board. "Okay Knifes?"

"Present." Said a tall man in a red and white spacesuit and short light blond hair.

"Naraku?"

"Here" replied a man with long black hair and red eye shadow.

"Haven't I had a drink named Naraku before? Anyways Shesshomaru?"

(Shinnya: He he my Alcoholic tropical fruit beverage .)

"Why am I here girl?" Shesshomaru asked as he began to pull out his sword (Which I can't spell the name of, not the Tetsaiga, his other sword I can't spell the name of. Tokijin or w/e)

"0.0 um, yeah, Batosai?"

"I am no longer the Botosai, that I am not." Responded a man with long red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his cheek.

"Yeah, that's what they all say kid." Responded Stacey as she put the clipboard away and sat everyone in a circle.

NOTE:

Kira: Just so ya'll know that unless you say different the world peace group is only going to be mentioned once a chapter.

R&R Send some idea's

Also this was just an intro so it wasn't meant to be funny, but if it was that's awesome, and next time it'll be funny and have yaoi-ness. I'll get my friends who have a sense of humor to help me.

A Shadow in the Rain


	2. Chap 2 Slow Motion

SD: Ello I'm back with chappie 2

IG: Wonderful -.-

SD: Hey you said you liked this story!

IG: Yep.

SD: Yet she still will not help me write it U-.- so annoying. Well:

Disclaimer guy::POOF: SD here doesn't own anything at all.

SD: Good boy :give's a cookie:

IG: HEY HE'S MINE!

Disclaimer guy: She's nicer

IG::Pouts:

SD: ha ha anywho I want to thank **_Ugly Kitten_** for reviewing. Just so you know the 'Camera Movements' thing will prob. end in around another 1-2 chappies because of... oh can't tell it'd ruin it. That and I'm not sure if I mentioned it...

IG: You never remember anything

SD: HUSH! JIN::jins fly's up and ties up IG: ... as I was saying there will only be a bit of the YuXKur pairing cause there will be so much flirting with everyone later on... :cough cough the anger management group showing up cough: ps. I agree with the KurHi thing.

ANYWHO ON WITH THE STORY::runs off to consider the Chibilizing some ppl in the story: MWAHAHA!

**Trust Games Chappie 2**

"Okay guys, switch it up." Said Mr. Sunshine.

Yukina sat down onto the chair as Hiei flitted off behind her. Hesitantly, and I mean HESITANTLY! Hiei began Yukina's Massage. "Um, Hiei?" Asked Yukina Sweetly.

"Hn." Grunted Hiei trying to keep up his normal attitude despite the fact he was shaking.

"Are, you okay, you seem a bit... I don't know, nervous."

"Hn. I'm fine, don't worry about it, just a little sick." Hiei made up figuring Yukina would dismiss it. Unfortunately for him forgetting what his sister was like.

"Oh, would you like me to heal you Hiei-Chan?" Yukina asked innocently.

"Um, eh, um, no, I, um, yes, uh, no, I don't...Hn." Hiei stuttered out, eventually giving up and continuing his massage. (Can't you just see that? lol)

While over with Kuwabara and Shizuru Kuwabara was being yelled at.

"You call that a massage little bro?" Shizuru questioned Kuwabara who currently had a bump on his head and bruised shoulders.

"Eh, I'm working on it sis." Kuwabara said as he attempted a better massage. "Why did that spiky haired little hamster legged midget get to be with Yukina, it's no fair, he should be going through this." Kuwabara mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something little bro?" Shizuru questioned.

"Um, NO!" Kuwabara said.

"Good then keep up the massage!" Shizuru yelled.

Then Over with Yusuke and Kurama things were going pretty okay.

"Eh?" Yusuke questioned to himself as he attempted to do what he thought Kurama was doing just a couple minutes ago. Kurama (For the first time we will probably ever hear of) began to slouch in his chair. (Out of relaxation.) "Maybe this trust class wasn't such a bad idea." Kurama mumbled to himself. "Atleast I get a free massage."

"What? Am I doing this wrong?" Yusuke asked after hearing Kurama mumble something.

"No, no you're doing just fine for a beginner." Kurama replied turning around to smile at Yusuke, who blushed in return, for no reason apparent to him. (KL: THERE BETTER NOT BE A REASON! SD: Quiet you.)

Mr. Sunshine walked around watching the groups. Botan and Koenma her just blushing madly and continuing on soundless. Smileing Mr. S. continued on laughing at Shizuru now hitting Kuwabara (Very abusive sis. .) he had already tried to stop Shizuru and got punched in the nose as a result. He now contiued on staying as far away from Hiei as possible because of the fact that he was now very twitchy and looked as if he would kill any second.

"Come on boys stop staring at each other and massage!" Mr.S. snaped as he glared at Yusuke and Kurama.

The two jumped then when back to their massages quickly.

"I don't think he likes us." Yusuke commented as Mr.S. continued glaring and walked up to his little stage. (OOooh twist Mr.S. is ... a HOMOPHOBIC! ...crap I spelt that wrong didn't I? oh well... moving on.)

"Okay now we are going to do our first TRUST EXERSIZE! yay!" Mr.S. said smiling and clapping his hands together. "Now, boys, you go sit over there..." Mr. Sunshine continued as he pointed over to four chairs sitting against a wall with a large box above them. The boys began to walk over there. "Wait. Kurama. Since your partner is a guy." He spat. "You get to stay over here with the girls." The girls, and Kurama walked over to a long box on the wall that sat next to them.

Mr. Sunshine flipped a small silver box open next to him and pressed the blue button inside. "And now the trust tests betgin" said Mr.S as the box above the guys heads dissapeared revealing four bowling balls being held up by poles. Next to the others the box on the wall disapeered revealing four levers. Looking up the guys began to struggle. "Now, it's all up to you to trust all your poor, possibly overworked partners that you wern't always nice to, to save you by stipping the bowling balls with the levers." Mr. S. continued. The guys who had stopped struggleing then started to struggle and scream. "Get ready, get set, DROP!" Yelled Mr. S. as he pressed a red button dropping the bowling balls. (Why is the bad button always red?)

Anywho, Hiei's binds broke off as Yukina pulled the lever stopping his bowling ball. Standing up wide eyed he stumbled then wobbled off attempting to keep his composure. (Just funny imgaining Hiei stumbleing outta fright.)

"Hey, look, bagles." Commented Shizuru walking off to get one of the bagles that a worker set on a table in the back of the room.

"WAIT! SHIZURU! COME BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" -Klump- The bowling ball droped on kuwabara's head, knowcking him out. His binds came un-done and he slumped out of his chair and onto the floor.

"Whaaaaaaaaa!" Where Koenma's screams as he closed his eyes and began to whimper.

"...Koenma sir?" Botan asked poking him.

"Yaaaah!" Koenma jumped knocking himself out on the bowling ball that was sitting above his head.

"Oh, Koenma sir." Botan said shaking her head and grabbign Koenma's fett and dragging him off.

Kurama watched as the bowling ball fell. He pulled down on the lever as... the lever... snapped in half.

:dramatic music plays:

"Nooooooo Yusuke!" Kurama yelled as he started to move in slow motion. Kurama reached for Yusuke... Unfortunetly for Yusuke Kurama was the only thing moving in slow motion. The ball shattered as it smashed onto Yusuke's head. His binds broke off and Yusuke fell onto the floor face first.

"No! Yusuke!" Kurama yelled running to him still in slow motion.

"Damned slow motion" Hiei said pressing a green button returning things to their normal speed as Mr. S. laughed manichally while standing in a corner.

"You know your not invisible right?" asked Shizuru walking up to Mr. S.

"Wha?... 0.0"

Stumbleing into the correct speed Kurama slid down to Yusuke.

"Yusuke, Yusuke!" Kurama said shaking Yusuke.

"EEK!" Kurama yiped jumping. "Your awake!"

"Phyyyyyyych! Damn your gullible."

"You really do have a hard head..."

"You know it!" Yusuke said while cracking his neck and flexing his musles for unknown reasons to us.

U-.- "But why did you have to grab my butt!" (oooooh he's getting angry.)

"I didn't grab your butt, Kurama, I think your imagining things." Yusuke said as he grinned and laughed walking away.

. 

Anger Management

Three Hours Later-

"Thats. So. SAD!" Ceileta siad wiping away a tear.

"Well, atleast we know what to work on." Val continued.

"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz" was Kira and Mikka's only responses as they were spiraled out on the chairs next to one-another.

"Euh? Is it over yet?" Kira asked sitting up.

"Mike-e, Kev-e, e, e" Mikka said reaching out and groping around and eventually hitting Kira in the nose.

"Gah! You and your damn boy obsession!" Kira screamed going in to punch Mikka.

"Look Mikka it's Mike!" Celieta yelled.

"HUH? WHAT? WHERE?" She said jumping up and knocking Kira over.

"I swear I'll kill you!" Kira yelled, jumping up.

"You really shouldn't swear." Val said as Kira began to chase Mikka around the room.

"You really shouldn't kill people either." Ceileat commented from the side.

"Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha KILL! KILL!" Shinnya said as she grabbed a large stick and began to chase Kira and Mikka.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Gah!"

"MWAHAHA!"

"Oh my." Ceileta said watching everyone.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Valerie screamed. Everyone paused then appeared sitting in a circle. "Good. Now lets start. Close your eye's, picture the ocean..."

"Why?" Asked Shinnya with an arched eyebrow.

"Because, it's calming..."

"But I'm scarred of the ocean..."

.-

End Chap. 2

.- Well unfortunatly I didn't exactly get to finnish chappie 2... the world peace group didn't get a chance to show up. But I gotta go back to my grandmothers soon... -.- bleck. School is starting back up from spring break and so I wont get anywhere near a comp. till the weekend. sooooo I figured I'd give you what I have so far. I'll work on getting you the rest of 2, and a chappie 3. :sighs: this sucks. I want another week of spring break.

IG: Your horrible. I can't believe you didn't even finnish the chappie.

SD: I know, I'M A HORRIBLE AUTHOR! WHAAAA :starts crying:

IG: Crap. I didn't mean it.

Disclaimer guy: Meanie. awww it's okay. :pats SD on the head:

SD: okay! Well R&R Feel free to give tons of Idea's I'll be very grateful

Oh and yes, make sure to check out Sparky the Invisible Pyro 's Stories along with Ugly Kitten 's

SD over and out.


	3. Chap 2 cont'ed World Peace

SD: Okay this is the cont. of chappie 2 that I didn't get done... and yeah. Oh and lets see thanx to:

BritishMindslave; 1) I'm glad u like it, 2) Love ur name 3) Yay! Go KurXYu! Also:

Ugly Kitten; Yes, his head deff. is hard. as is mine also . tho I do agree that it's to bad every time you get hit with somthing Kurama isn't there. :pouts: And the merg. thing will be soooooon verrrry soooooooon like 2 more chappies. BUT the councolurs will deff. know... :evil grin: poor poor mr. S will have an accident... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Crap I'm giving stuff away again. on with the story. DISCLAIMER GUY!

:IG and Disclaimer guy poof in:

IG: He is mine not yours. so say goodbye to Mr. Disclaimer guy. :shakes chains that are connected to DG.

SD::gives cookie: bye bye

IG::poofs DG back into her head:

SD: now then... :tackles IG::cloud of smoke:

IG::now wearing cat ears, collar and had a leash connected to her:

SD: Disclaim my pet.

IG::growls: SD: Don't own NUTHIN'! ... and this is a very short chappie.

World Peace Group-

Okay guys, so how could we make our world a better more peaceful place?" Stacey asked looking at the guys.

"To kill off all of the spiders, only the butterflies should live." Knifes responded calmly, "spiders are such nasty creatures." Stacey nodded vigerously while looking around almost frantically.

"It seems that there is somthing wrong, that there does." Kenshin said as Stacey sat in the chair keeping her feet as far from the floor as possible.

"I. Hate. Spiders" she sqeaked as Sesshomaru smirked.

"Then I believe I shouldn't tell you there is a giant demon spider behind you..." The sound of the dorr opening made Stacey scream, jump, and latch onto someone, which just happened to be the person who had just walked into the room. Stacey looked up at the face of the one she was currently latcched onto. Screaming bloody murder...

"BLOODY MURDER!"

...Stacey jumped down and ran away screaming from Alucard and his evil smile. (From Hellsing) (SD: I LOVE THAT SMILE! IG: It's evil eeevvvvvviil I tell you, evil.)

"VAAAAAAAAAAAAALL! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Stacey screamed running down the hall.

"Huh?" Val asked, head poping out of one of the random doorways down the hallway.

"SPIDER! ALU! DEMON! CARD! ROOM! HELP! IN!"

"Eh?"

"DEMON! CARD! ALU! ROOM! SPIDER! HELP! IN!"

"Neh? A demon card?"

"GAHH! HELP! IN! SPIDER! ROOM! ALUCARD!"

"ALUCARD? WHERE WHERE!"

"..." --

"Oh! Eh-hem! So there is a demon spider and Alucard in your room?" Val asked as Stacey nodded vigerously. "... and you left your world peace group ALONE in a room..."

"...yeah"

"YOU BAKA! ONNA! GO BACK!"

"They will be just fine..."

"Gah fine I'll send an alternet..." Val said as a could of smoke appeared infront of them, as the smoke drifted away Inuyasha was revealed. "Good enough. Inuyasha, your taking over world peace. Go." Inuyasha 'POOF'ed away again. "...I can't believe you. Go and help Sunny or somthing." Val continued as she shoo'ed Stacey away.

While this all was happening

"Ku ku ku! Lets go and kill them all off." (sorry I just think that ku ku ku thing is so funny) Naraku said standing infront of the World Peace group.

"I don't care what you do but I'm leaving," Sesshomaru commented getting up and walking towards the door.

"But I beleive that we should wait for Miss. Stacey to return, that we should."

"Ah, shut up spider." Knifes said beaming a chair at Kenshin's head.

"ORO! Oro oro oro oro!" Kenshin said dogging the many items being thrown at him as the room filled with smoke and curses where heard. (Think I'll just skip that. I don't remember what this is rated... I think Teen... who knows)

Well since I'm lazy lets just say that they plotted, and now they are going off to kill all of the councelors...

The World Peace group walked out into the hallway and just about fell over in shock. There was hundreads of doors that looked exactly the same with no numbers all down the VEEEEEEEEEERY long hallway.

"Okay I know it they are in this door" Naraku said as he walked forward two doors and opened the door on the left. A bucket and some mops fell out on his head as Inuyasha started cracking up.

"Whats your problem?" Inu asked as sessomaru continued to stare at him...

END

What is Sesshy's prob?

Will they ever find the counselors?

Will I ever shut up?

IG: I know. The first two she doesn't know the answers to. and the third one is no.

SD: meh. R&R sorry bout the lack of chappies for everything. Been sick and had some reports and a non-working comp. ect ect.


	4. Chap 3 Bloody Flaming Waves

Additional Note: The wait has been added like almost 2 weeks! Gah! well before you all kill me I want you to know that I tried uploading this chapter like 4 times and everytime that I did (even after checking it) it somehow changed to my 3rd chapter of 'Red Rain' and I'm still trying to figure out if my computer is just cursed or what but on w/ my normal stuff...from 2 weeks ago -.-

SD: Hey guys I'm back finally!

Sorry for such a long wait but I've been having some slight school related issues. :Throws evil demonic BTA teacher off a cliff along witht he lame-o dentist offices that are always either closed or busy when you need to career shadow a dentist.: \./ Gah! Anywho I know you don't care 'bout my pitiful problems so I will get on with it. DISCLAIMER!

DisclaimerChick: Hello, Since StIP (IG) took back disclaimer guy I'm here! He he Kira don't own nuttin' at all, not even the freedom to throw her BTA teacher off a cliff. :smiles happily:

SD: Must you bring that up :grinds teeth:

Dentist: You know, thats bad for your teeth...

SD: Shut up you! I needed you earlier! You going over with Mrs. Evil demon here::throws both off a cliff: HAHA now I can start happy!

Trust Room

Mr. Sunshine clapped his hands together happily smiling at the group. "Good Job! You all did SO well, so lets move on to some more trust exercizes!" Mr. S continued happily.

"He's going to kill us," Koenma whispered to Kuwabara as he rubbed the large bump ontop of his head. "I know what you mean man," Kuwabara whipered back rubbing the multiple bumpes on his head that had been caused by Shizuru.

"Hey baby bro, what'cha whisperin' about?" Shizuru asked in Kuwabara's ear as he jumped and attempted to cling onto the ceiling...attempted, and failed miserably. Kuwabara stood up grumbling and rubbing his new bump as Mr. S. glared at him for interupting.

"Now as I was saying, in the 'fall back' trust test all that you have to do is fall back and have your partner catch you. Simple as that." Mr. Sunshine continued on as he smiled evilly. "PLACES!"

Eventually everyone was lined up and ready for their next trust test. :Dramatic organ music began to play in the background: "Now, rea- HEY!" The dramatic oragan music continued to play. "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Mr. S. screamed at the ceiling. The music stopped.

"Huh? What? Did ya say sumthin' Sunny?" Stacey's voice asked from above.

"Yeah, that you can SHUT UP!"

"Whatever, not my fault I got nuthin' to do," Stacey commented.

"Yeah, it is..." Val said over the intercom in the room. A grow was heard from above as Mr. S. turned his attention back to his class who all looked a little like o.OU 'Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaah.'

"Okay! So fall aready," Mr. S said walking off. Kuwabara eyed Shizuru and the hard floor nervously behind him as he reluctantly fell backwards. "Hey look bro, donuts." Shizuru said as she walked off to the table that earlier had bagles but was now filled to the brim with donuts. Kuwabara squeezed his eyes shut and then made contact with the floor.

"... Hey that didin't even hurt AWSOME!"

"Well after falling from many feet in the air multiple times you would think it wouldn't" Shizuru commented. (Ha ha Shishy's cloak)

In the meantime Yukina fell backwards as Hiei of course caught her...(They really are not fun are they...hmmmmmm...let me change that...) Yukina fell backwards as when Hiei was getting ready to catch her she suddenly disapeared in a puff of smoke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YUKINA!" Hiei yelled at the ceiling as he fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

"Ummmmmmmm thats just TOO freaky, I believe you need to change that again SD..." Kurama commented to the ceiling.

"...Really?"

"Yeah."

"Awwww man..."

"Uh, Kurama, who are you talking to?" Yusuke asked looking around the room.

"What you can't hear the authoress?"

"Um, no. Kurama are you sure YOU didn't get hit by that bowling ball instead of me?"

"Yes Yusuke, I'm sure I didn't get hit with that bowling ball instead of you" Kurama said in an annoying tone.

"Are you taking a tone with me? Don't you dare take that tone with me!"

"Yusuke, your such a jerk!" Kurama yelled as he ran out into the hallway crying and SD got pummeled to near death by all the Kurama fans. (AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OKAY OKAY I'M CHANING IT I'M CHANING IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

Okay then, We will start at Yukina fell backwards as Hiei got ready to catch her suddenly everything went dark for Hiei as he got hit in the eyes with an unknown substance, Hiei then stumbled backwards attempting to get whatever it was out of his eyes he eventually ran into a wall and knocked himself out cold on a button. Lucky enough for Yukina that button was the slow motion button and it decided to take effect on her. (...I...just...couldn't...hurt Yukina...ahhhhhhhhhhh)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO YUNKINA!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran to catch Yukina...but of course being who he is he somehow screwed it up . (No I'm not a Kuwa-hater it's just fun to pick on him so yeah. I'm just a Keiko hater. :Evil smile: maybe I'll put her in here...) Yukina slowly hit the ground with a small thump and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kuwabara screamed at the ceiling as he fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"...Opps. Oh well." Shizuru commented as she looked from her strawberry filled donut to the jelly in Hiei's eyes then continued eating.

"That really is suprizing distance," Kurama commented from his spot infront of Yusuke.

"Hai" Yusuke replied. "Well okay then, our turn" Yusuke said as Kurama nodded and began to fall backwards hair the color of roses streaming across his delecate face that shone only trust that he would be caught as he fell, fell, fell.

"BLOODY HELL! THEM AND THEIR BLOODY FLAMING WAVES!"

Okay end... Wait? What? But I don't wanna! Fine! IT CONTINUES!

Within the Anger Management room Val was sitting cross legged on the floor, Ceileta and Kiki followed her example as Kira and Shinnya looked at one another. Kira crossed her arms and Shinnya mumble various curses as she slouched back further.

"Okay, now close your eyes and imagine the ocean, imagine the waves hitting the rocks," Vall began in a soothin, hypnotic tone. "The calming ocean, under a blue sky, seagulls flying in the air gracefully." Shinnya chuckled slightly. "Shinnya, whta do you see?" Val asked with considerable intrest.

"A ocean of fire and blood, comets falling from the sky, seagulls exploding in thin air, and you falling to you enevitable death off a cliff." Shinnya gave val a malicious look as Val blinked. Shinnya began to laugh.

"Shinnya! How dare you speak to her like taht!" Ceileta yelled s Kiki nodded her head in agreement. Shinnya looked down abashed as Kira began to laugh uncontolably. Shinnya looked up grinning spoiling her innocent look.

Val stood up, "I'll bee right back." She exited the room as shinnya stood up, "Well, now I do my disapperaing act." She then switftly exeited the room. The mission impossible eheme song began to play in the background.

"How long before she comes back?" Kiki asked.

"Twently minutes." Ceileta nodded.

"Hn, I'd say thirty," Kira laid down twently dollars ontop of the twenty that Ceileta had put down.

Shinnya swiftly ran from the door smiling evilly. She then saw Val appear, in a state of pannic she ran into the nearest door, unfortunetly for her she forgot to open it. Rubbing her head Shinnya looked around and seen that Val had not yet seen her, she sneakilly (is that a word?) reached for the door nob, when she hard a yell.

"HEY LOOK, THERE'S SHINNYA, HI SHINNYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE ROOM?" Kira questioned loudly from the anger management room as she smilled evilly. Val stared at Shinnya, then began to charge.

"AHHHH BLOODY HELL! THEM AND THEIR BLOODY FLAMING WAVES!" Shinnya screamed opening the door and running thru only to trip over a large balding man that was crouched down behind a guy in a green uniform squirting oil behind his feet. Yusuke turned slightly to see what was going on and started to slide on the oil, after yelling and stumbleing about he eventually fell with resulted with Kurama falling hitting his head and getting oil in his hair. (Yes, dear Kurama obsessee's Kurama's hair is now black and oily)

Meanwhile the World peace group was currently still in the hallways. Knives opened the next door in their path only to show yet another empty room.

"Damnit what number door was that? This is impossible" Inuyasha grumbled.

"That would be 367th door that we have tried that it would." Kenshin said with sa mall smile and a sweatdrop.

"What the hell is up with you? You where talking like a normal person for a while. IT WAS NICE!" Naraku complained as Shesshomaru and Knives mumbled complaints about humans. Around an hour later of running in circles. The group seen a person! Kenshin's eyes began to glow and he smiled evily.

"Lets get her" He said as the entire group ran towards Val weapons drawn.

O.O

Okay now it actually is being ended.

Sorry the World peace thing is short. They all should be joining soon so no worries. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry it took so long, blame BTA and the career shadowing projects. -.-

Well R&R

I'll try to be faster, really I will...tho I highly doubt that will happen, I still need to work on Red Rain... -.- blah.

Oh well Bye

Yeah, and another additonal note: well eh heh heh heh final exams etc are starting to come up and I kinda need to pass my classes therefore i can't slack off durring classes and write so I don't know how often I will actually update. I'M SORRY::runs from random objects being thrown:


End file.
